Nemo McCoy
Nemo McCoy is one of the Spotlight Stealers members. 'Personality' She's a very, fun,bubbly, loving, sweet, and eccentric person. She's one of these people that if you respect her, she'll respect you. Everyone loves to be around her because she can light up a room with her personality. She is always having the back of her friends. 90% of the time she just wants to have fun,she believes that life is short and that it should be spent with the ones you love. Sometimes she can be quiet or reserved, but not often.She's up for anything. She's always a burst of energy. She doesn't like it when people fight and will sometimes try to end the conflict. She's very helpful and has a hard time turning down people in need. She's also a hopeless romantic. She believes in love at first sight and can have the tendency to try to play match-maker. She's loves keeping secrets, but more apparently she loves hearing them. She's one of those people that you might see burst into a hallway singing a song, and you'll think she's so adorable doing it that you'll join too. She also can play the role of the innocent, little sister or the overprotective big sister. It all depends on who the person is. She has an unique sense of fashion and mostly dresses to her mood. So if one day you see her wearing hot pink mini skirt and a baby blue tank top it means she's in a cheery mood. If you see her wearing a gray or dull colored sweater with black jeans it probably means she's bummed about something. And if you see her in an oversized sweatshirt that looks like it belongs to her big brother and a regular tee-shirt and sneakers it means you want to stay on her good side. Now if you're rude or say something twisted to her then it's totally different because then her ghetto side comes out. She won't care who you are or where you're from. She'll go off on you in front of everyone and won't apologize. First impressions mean a lot to her too. If you don't give her a good impression then you probably won't be a friend of hers. 'History' Nemo was born to an African American father and a Colombian mother. She has two older siblings: Julian and Kendall and two younger twin siblings: Keenan and Aayliah. Considering her parents have very wealthy jobs, Nemo has always lived like a spoiled princess. But her father made sure that she never let that get to her head. Nemo and her siblings also have experienced what it's like to live the ghetto hood. Nemo was taught to be street smart and know that when her family is in trouble she stands up for them no matter what. She was taught loyalty is a must and trust is all we have. Based on that, Nemo is without a doubt, very family orientated. Half of her attitude problem is because of her older sister, Kendall, who is always arguing with her. Kendall taught Nemo to have a smart mouth and to go off on people when she's mad. So has her mom. She has an ex-boyfriend named Diego that she can't let go. She met him during the summer and it was love at first sight for her. The only thing is that he's an ex-gang member and not the best boyfriend.'' Oh and did we mention that he's, oh, 21? When she started dating him, it was all good. But then it got bad, because he would cheat on her and be verbally abusive. Soon she started being depressed because of him. Soon her friends told her that she needed to let him go. So she lied and told them that she did. Then once her friends figured out the truth they told her older brother and sister. Julian threatened to kill Diego if he ever touched her. Kendall threatend to tell their parents. Which would have been severly bad for Nemo and Diego. So she dumped Diego. Knowing that it would be hard to get over him she tried. But Diego isn't making it easy. He's always texting and telling her he loves her. Telling her that's he's sorry and that she's the only one for him. Yeah, A LOT of guys want Nemo. But at the moment, the only one that matters is the one that treated her like dirt. 'Trivia' *Favourite Subject is English *Least Favourite Subject is Math *Favorite artists are P!nk and Rihanna. *Often calls herself 'The Future Mrs. Zayn Malick' *Is a huge Directioner. *''Might have a crush on someone in the glee club. 'Songs' Season 1 Solos Duets Solos In A Group Number Category:Characters Category:Female Characters